Assassin's Plan
by Punished 'Dread' Angel
Summary: A group of Assassins plans to take down the Squid Sisters, but will their plan succeed? (This is a parody.)
1. Chapter 1

Splatfest, a time of joy and happiness for Inklings all over Inkopolis. However, the stage was set for disaster, as a black haired Inkling walked into the plaza carrying a jet black FR F1 Sniper Rifle, glaring at the trucks the Squid Sisters were dancing on. With a silent huff, he aimed down the sight of the FR F1, holding his finger on the trigger.

"I'm in position, sir. Tell me when." He said.

"Good, good, Edge. Now just make sure nobody can see you." A voice in his headset said. Edge looked around, nobody was looking his way, so he was safe to fire. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, someone put their hand on his back.

"Oh, warming up for Turf Wars by killing the very people who are hosting Splatfest? I can dig that, more of an opposing team kinda guy myself." A male Inkling with platinum hair sneered, staring straight into Edge's eyes "So what are you doing with that piece of junk in the middle of the plaza?" He pointed to Edge's Rifle with his cold, sharp metallic finger.

"Piss off, you. I have more important matters to attend to." Edge growled, aiming down the sight of his rifle once more, aiming directly at Callie's leg.

"So tell me, buddy." The platinum haired Inkling appeared in the scope "What are you exactly planning to do?"

"Can you fuck off? You're attracting enough attention to me already!" Edge growled, pushing the Inkling away and aiming for Callie once more, who seemed to be completely oblivious to all of the currently occuring arguement, even the laser sight.

"Ok, first off, if you think I'll just get outta the way and let you shoot her, you'd be out of your mind. Second, the-" Before he could finish, Edge shot straight at his chest, the sound of the gun echoing through the plaza, the crowd and Squid Sisters going quiet.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Fucking. Way!" Edge yelled, shoving the Inkling aside and aiming straight at Callie once more. An evil laugh came from the platinum Inkling, now standing in front of him once more.

"The second you shoot that, I'll cut that little pea shooter up." He snarled, reaching for a large metal scabbard on his back and immediatly drawing a glowing red sword. He swiped, cutting the gun into thousands of pieces with seemingly just one swing.

 _"Damnit...I wasn't warned of Jack being here. Of course someone gets in the way of our fool-proof plan!"_

 **I think we all know who I'm parodying here.**


	2. Chapter 2

Edge immediatly swung his fist into Jack's side, a loud clang sounding through the plaza. He gasped and kept punching Jack rapidly, screaming as he did.

"Nothing to see here! Go do what you always do!" Jack called out, the singing from Callie and Marie eventually fading back in with Edge continuing his punches. Eventually, Jack got tired of being beaten by a C- scrub and slammed his metal fist into Edge's face, sending him flying across the plaza. He hit the hard concrete wall, leaving a large indent and several cracks in it. Edge slid down the wall and landed with a grunt, looking back up to the advncing Jack. He roared as he sprinted towards Jack once more, slamming his fist into his jaw, another loud clang sounding.

"What does it take to beat you?!" Edge snarled, punching Jack over and over again. He was easily pushed away, Jack cackling evilly.

"Cybernetic enchancements, an Exo-suit and mechanical limbs, son." He clenched his fist, grinning "But...how much does it take to beat YOU?" A large black visor appeared over his eyes, pointing the sword straight at Edge's neck.

"A lo-" Before Edge could finish, he was cut clean in half by Jack's sword, covering a small area in black ink.

"Cut!" Vybe yelled "That's a wrap, people."

"You think it will sell good?" Jack effortlessly cleaned his sword with one shake.

"Probably."

Assassin's Plan was later published and held the top spot in the box office for it's entire run. However due to reasons, the production company made no money and was forced to close. Vybe now lives with a constant hatred of the cinema.


End file.
